


Meet The Bakers

by YeolliieThings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Gore, Locked In, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolliieThings/pseuds/YeolliieThings
Summary: The black haired boy ran as far as his feet could take him, he swore he would come back for them, but for now,He needed to run.





	1. Pleasurable Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy!

**_A Few Stiches;_ **

The long silk black bangs did nothing to hide his beauty;

He made the right choice to finish of picking him, he would surely look at his face forever.

Of course he would look at them all, but the finishing piece… was his master piece.

Only a few stiches are needed to finally complete the portrait.

He spent days and nights working on his project.

His tired hands did nothing to keep him away from staying all night long along with his brother.

They certainly made the right choice of moving here. Yes, there were arguments here and there between the two. But if he could reverse back time, he would have agreed the moment his brother suggested it. No, wait, he himself would have suggested this idea before anyone.

They truly are living the fantasy of their arts. Never once has they seen a human **As** perfect as the one lying naked before him.

Thanking god for his gift again, he sighed in pleasure as he drowned in the sight before him. just a few more….

Cutting the thread with his mouth he began knotting another one.

Deeply but slowly, he managed to go through the last stiches until his portrait was finally completed. The male hurriedly got out of the room only to run to the second floor.

He made it to the first room that came into his view when he got upstairs and crouched down the floor only to peep at a hole which was placed on the creaking wooden floor.

A huge smile stretched across his face and he almost cried in joy at the beautiful portrait he finally finished. It was worth it; it was really worth it.

He was sure that he would stay like this and stare at it for hours, maybe even days, he couldn’t really tell.

 

**_Funny drunks and drinks;_ **

Glass chattering on each other as they made a toast sounded before they all gulped down their drinks in one shot. 

Raised hands signaled to the bartender for him to make another one shots to add to the bill. Who would pay? It wasn’t really decided yet, they just needed to drown the night away, just like they always do.

No special occasion, no special celebration and no special anything.

“Let’s get wild!” the brown haired male shouted, jumping to the top of the table with his right hand raised up in the air.

“we always go wild!” the black silk haired male shouted back making his group laugh in response.

They danced to songs after songs, grooving to the music while getting drunk.

 

 

**_Hoe’s and Homeworks;_ **

“Ten! You should be lucky that I cannot pronounce your full name or else I would’ve wrote a report to the principal with your name on it!”

Ten flinched as he jumped up from his seat in surprise, slightly elbowing Jaehyun by his side. The latter groaned in response and shoved Ten out of his seat. Ten fell to the ground and the whole class roared in laughter.

“Jaehyun! I can write your name down so expect yourself in the principal office within a few minutes;”

Ten fisted the air on the floor in success and the whole class laughed again.

Before they could do anything else a student opened the door and shouted,

“There’s a fight!”

The whole class sprinted out of the classroom including Jaehyun, but before Ten had any luck of going outside the teacher grabbed his wrist and forcefully turned him around. Ten’s breath was caught in his throat when he saw and felt how close they were. Their noses were almost touching.

“Ten, you’ve been a bad boy lately,”

The teacher indicated and Ten smirked at her.

“How bad have I been?” he played along with her as he wrapped his arms around the teacher’s waist, pulling her closer. The teacher said no more words as she crashed her lips against Ten’s.

Ten have been expecting this, he wasn’t surprised. He had indeed known and was aware of the stares his biology teacher was giving him. it wasn’t that hard to notice. Almost everyone in school knew about the biology’s teacher thirst for Ten. 

Sadly, they couldn’t go all the way as they heard students finally returning to their previous classrooms. But, Ten was smarter, he promised he would finish this little play they had later.

 

“Dude, where were you?” his Japanese friend Yuta, A.K.A Naruto (because that’s the only Japanese anime the circle of friends knew) (and since they were slightly racist they decided to name him that) said the moment he saw Ten walking in the corridor alone, slightly struggling with the number of books he was holding.

“I was far away within God’s reach only, I was safe from the devils and- of course I was in school you fucker!” Ten said as he slammed the heaviest book in hand at Yuta’s head. The older winced in pain and snarled at him,

“you know that wasn’t what I meant! I was talking about the fight!” Ten knew from the beginning that Yuta was talking about what happened and that it was rare of him to be absent. But boy, the private session he had had took his mind away.

“I was getting at it.” Ten smirked as he winked in Yuta’s direction and hurrying down the hall leaving Yuta alone to solve the riddle that was Ten’s sentence.

 

**_Counting from Six to Ten;_ **

“How many did you get?” the black haired male asked and the honey Brown haired guy answered,

“I bought one from Zack’s father, he sells the best quality.”

“Doesn’t he question you?”

“About?”

“What you’re doing with _Those_?”

Johnny looked up from the knot he was making at his Brother Taeyong.

Johnny raised an eyebrow in question and said, “He already Bought our excuses.”

“But did ALL of them did?” Taeyong asked challengelly and Johnny smirked when he found himself cornered.

 

 

 

**_Brown Haired & Skinny Girls;_ **

“On the house!” Jaehyun shouted into the thin air and the people cheered.

“One shot! One shot!” Ten shouted forcing his excuse of a friend Mark to gulp down the bitter liquor, chocking the younger in process. Ten laughed at the sight before him as he took a step back with hands wrapped around his own stomach.

Just upon the process of taking the step back his back hit a wall- rather, he felt as if he has hit a wall.

Turning around swiftly his smile has turned into a gentler one upon seeing the stranger before his eyes.

His eyes scanned the brown blonde haired guy from the top till down.

Ten didn’t consider himself as gay till now. although he was smiling at the male before him, that did nothing to ease the frown that was on the other’s brows.

Ten’s smile soon dropped when he noticed the male scanning his face intently it almost pained Ten.

Ten backed away from the male and soon disappeared into the dance floor where music was so loud his heart was also beating with it.

It didn’t take long for him to forget the Honey Brown haired guy as he saw a girl moving towards him.

The pair smiled suggestively at each other and soon enough Ten’s hands was roaming all over the girl’s skinny body.

The tight red dress she was wearing surely did nothing to leave for the imagination. Not that he wanted that.

He was satisfied.

 

**_Meet The Bakers;_ **

“Ten, open the door please.”

Ten’s mother said as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading only to stare right at Ten’s eyes.

Ten gave his mother an exaggerated sigh before he placed his phone down on the table and made his way to the front door.

Ten wasn’t sure of how many curses he cursed, he was finally about to win the finale boss fight and he was so into the game until the doorbell fucking rang.

“who is it?” Ten said as soon as he opened the door only to be met with two strange males standing in front of him while holding a plate of cookies in hand. Ten eyed them warily, it was the first time he ever saw them. And yes, he was sure, he knew every single one that lived in this block or the other two next blocks.

“Hello! My name is Taeyong Baker and this is Johnny Baker, we just moved to the house on your right!” The guy which Ten now found out his name was Taeyong replied looking eerily happy as he extended his arms which was holding the plate of cookies.

That’s right, Ten now remembered. His neighbors the Kings, moved out last week, so the house was open for sale. And looks like these two or their family rather purchased it.

“Who is it, Ten?!” his mother shout could be heard even if he was two blocks away from home. It was that loud. he grimaced and turned his head back to the direction of the kitchen and shouted,

“It’s our new neighbors!” he heard a few rustling noise before finally, his mother burst out of the kitchen looking way too happy to meet the new neighbors.

“Oh my!” she said the moment she caught a glimpse of them.

“What some handsome young men!” she exclaimed as she slightly shoved Ten to the side so that she can greet them personally.

She extended her arms to shake theirs when they hurriedly did. Ten sighed as he took in the funny sight of his mother drowning in his neighbor Taeyong looks before he felt something. He felt the stares of someone and he quickly looked to his front only to find, apparently Taeyong’s brother, Johnny, looking at him with an intense stare. He was scanning Ten like he was some kind of an object. Which in fact did nothing to calm him down from the sudden panic he felt.

Johnny had a larger built than his brother and surely Ten. Not to forget the tallness of Johnny was apparent when he stood next to his brother. the height difference was noticeable. And it wasn’t like Taeyong was short. It was just…. That Johnny was too tall.

“Where are your parents?” Ten mother asked as she took the cookies plate from Taeyong’s arms which Ten refused to take.

“oh, they’re away for a business trip.” Taeyong said politely and Ten’s mother smiled wider.

“well,”

His mother begun as she looked at the both of them.

“Nice to meet you, Bakers”

 


	2. Dumb Friends

**_Easy Way Out;_ **

“C’mon boy!” Ten laughed as he looked at the newest member of his circle, he really had to admit there was a joy in watching him choking his way on drugs.

The boy coughed multiple times only making the group laugh harder at how amateur the boy was.

“I-I d-don’t l-l-like this…” the boy admitted as he sadly stared at the floor in order to hide the uncomfortable stares he was getting. Ten’s smile dropped upon hearing what the boy said and soon enough, his hand was on the boy’s shoulder as he neared his ear and said,

“You will finish taking this drug, even if it was your first time, I got through the trouble of brining it from the counter across the room, and you will go through the process of swallowing it. Plus, you said you wanted to be our friend so badly, and this is what we do.” Ten finished as he continued chewing on his gum and stared at _‘Mark’_ with eyes that screamed Dissatisfaction and irritation.

Mark looked up only to be met with the same disapproving looks. He gulped down hard as he stared at the powder before him. he really got himself into a deep trouble.

“Jaehyun bring me something to get High on!” Ten ordered as he sat on the chair next to Mark. Silently telling him to watch how pros handle this.

“God, do I seem like a maid to you?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes but nonetheless he took the strongest powder on the counter and threw it on Ten’s direction. The latter swiftly caught it and professionally opened the lid.

This was no new news to him. he lost count of how many he takes a week. He just knows that it’s so much that it’s uncountable.

But unlike his group of friends, ten are the only one with a clear skin that many men and women would like. It was almost impossible how he maintained such a skin when they were out drinking almost every day and taking drugs.

 

 

**_Out of Way;_ **

“Why? Just why?” Johnny shouted as he furrowed his brows at his younger brother, the latter sighed as he repeated himself for the fifth time. “I told you it’s not safe here anymore.”

Johnny scoffed,

“As if.”

“I heard people talking about us!”

Taeyong didn’t mean to shout but he was getting way too irritated with his brother’s behavior. The latter stopped all movements and looked at Taeyong with widened eyes.

“You’re kidding.”

Although Taeyong would like to agree with his older brother that he was, indeed, kidding, but it was very hard to lie about such things.

Johnny slumped his shoulders in defeat, and Taeyong immediately caught on the broken looks.

“M-my work…” Johnny muttered but Taeyong was way faster in replying,

“They won’t find it!” it’s not like it’s here. We hid it well! We’ve been in this for a temporary place, it’s not here. They’ve just… been talking about how…. weird we were.” Taeyong said with a glint of hope in his eyes. Johnny sighed in relief as he hesitated to say,

“O-okay…” Taeyong noticed the hesitation and he quickly covered it up with a smirk,

“Plus, I’ve already bought a house and believe me… you’ll love it.” Taeyong said with a knowing smirk that Johnny was able to distinguish. Soon enough, the latter nodded and felt that, yeah, he could move out.

“But the… basement…” Johnny muttered and Taeyong’s eyes immediately changed.

“I will have to burn it…” Taeyong muttered and Johnny’s eyes widened.

“You sure?!” He asked looking unbelievingly shocked.

Taeyong nodded way slowly at first as if he was making sure of his choice. But soon enough, he was nodding like a normal person with determined eyes.

 “If that’s okay with you…” Johnny trailed off.

 

**_Town Freaks;_ **

“I told you he was weird, no they were weird” Ten said as soon as he sat down on the chair.

“Oh c’mon, it’s just you overreacting.”

“Yeah, what was weird anyway?” Yuta and Jaehyun asked him as he looked at them in defeat.

“their existence? I dunno, I-I mean, at first I thought they were just being friendly and such but then one of them was looking at my face as if he could solve a riddle just by staring at it.”

“What?” Yuta and Jaehyun asked in unison as they looked dumbly at ten.

Ten sighed,

“You know that feeling? When someone stares at you and you could feel their stares burning you? I mean, I didn’t notice him staring at first until I fucking felt something pouring daggers at my skull. And when I turned around, Ta-dah, he was staring right at me.”

 

Jaehyun laughed, “Maybe he wanted a piece of you.” With a wink. Ten smile fell from his face as he shook his head hurriedly, “It’s more like he really really wanted a PIECE of me.” Ten said and Yuta quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I meant as in cut me into pieces and I dunno maybe eat me?” Ten explained and Jaehyun smirked knowingly,

“maybe he wants to eat you…” with another wink and that’s all it took for ten to realize just how useless his friends were.

The lessons after the lunch break was boring as usual, nothing happened except at the end of the school when Jaehyun decided to text him a message through WhatsApp.

 

_“Dude, let’s go to my house”_

 

Ten’s eyebrows furrowed but nonetheless he thought about how he didn’t have anything to do, and surely, that was more than enough for Ten to accept the offer and actually meet Jaehyun at the school gates. He was met by the whole clan including mark. Ten snickered when he saw him but tried his best not to let it show.

“What’s with the sudden invitation?” Hansol, who arrived the same time as ten did, muttered with his left eyebrow raised.

“Well, since Mark now is a part of our group, I’d like to take him to my house.” Jaehyun said confidently and boy, the sight of Mark slightly jumping from happiness almost made Ten squeal over him. Almost.

“Well, Let’s go!” Ten said slightly excited. He was really anticipating what will happen as soon as they walked away from school.

Some jokes were thrown here and there, not to forget some teasing and deciding how they’re gonna spend their time in Jaehyun’s house when they get there.

But soon enough, Ten’s smile dropped and was replaced by an unamused expression on his face.

He walked up to Jaehyun who was happily chatting with mark. Ten bumped Jaehyun shoulder and gestured for him that he needed to talk with him alone. 

Jaehyun turned to him with furrowed brows when he saw how serious Ten was. “What?” He quietly asked and Ten’s face dropped with a look of disbelieve. “Aren’t we gonna leave mark behind?!” Ten hissed quietly. Jaehyun furrowed,

“Are we?”

“What else?!” Ten hissed back angrily and Jaehyun hesitated for a second before unsurely nodding.

“In the middle of nowhere?” Jaehyun worriedly asked and now it was Ten’s turn to frown. He only begun opening his mouth until Jaehyun quickly added,

“It’s not like I’m worried a-about him. it’s just that… if he died I don’t want to be responsible.” Jaehyun said with a confident look and Ten smirked.

Before Ten said anything else he halted and soon everyone Halted beside him. with unamused expressions they asked,

“What’s wrong?”

Ten cleared his throat several times and then pointed a finger towards mark.

 

“I-I want s-some water. Can you please buy me one?” And then Ten gestured towards the supermarket which was open on the other side of the street.

Mark hastily nodded and ran down the street only to burst inside the supermarket.

“Now!” Ten shouted as he ran away, soon followed by the other members of their group. All but mark.

After running all the way to Jaehyun’s house, they all stopped and looked down the road to see if there’s Mark following them. Ten laughed when he saw no one. He raised his fist the air in victory and soon enough, everyone laughed along with him when they realized what Ten’s Plan was.

“Oh god! You fucker!” Yuta said as he clutched his stomach in laughter and punched Ten’s chest lightly. Ten had a smug expression as he said, “What? Expect me to fucking let him come this easily?”

“Besides, this was Jae’s Idea.” Ten smiled brightly at Jaehyun and the whole clan whistled and cheered. Jaehyun held his head high up and said, “What else can I do?” And soon followed Ten’s smug expression. Just when they got inside of the house, Ten bursted into the kitchen only to take some beers Jaehyun said he had. And soon enough, their little party started.

 

Half way through discussing some of the useless shit they always talk about, Jaehyun suddenly got up and said he has to go out for a while.

 

Ten whistled,

“Oh, gonna talk with ya’ Girl?” Jaehyun smirked uneasy in response and got out of the kitchen and out of the house, leaving only Ten, Yuta and Hansol to themselves. Ten slumped down the couch as he took his phone out and begun playing. Yuta and Hansol excused themselves into Jaehyun’s bedroom claiming they had something to discuss.

It wasn’t like Ten was dying to know what is it. In fact, he was thankful because that left him to talk alone to his _Baby,_

 

“Hey” Ten greeted as soon as the other line connected.

“Hello…” The person on the other line replied shyly. Ten bit his lips as he thought about how this person looks now with his cheeks red. Ten adored this person.

“Did you sleep well, Winwin?” Ten asked with a dumb smile adoring his face. He _just_ loved Winwin.

“Y-yeah… you?” Winwin shyly asked and ten laughed stupidly at how cute Winwin was.

 

“Don’t mind me, you were the one sick, not me. Are you feeling better?” Ten asked and Winwin hummed in response. “I’ll go to school tomo-” but before Winwin had time to finish his sentence Ten shouted almost immediately,

 

“No! Rest! I’ll kill you if I saw you at school tomorrow!” Ten threatened and Winwin laughed lightly. Call Ten an overprotective Guy all you want. But this is only for Winwin. No one else can make Ten this protective of.

 

 

Winwin was this cute guy he saw Two years ago. Ten still remembered the time Winwin boldly asked in school for directions which Ten had a hard time explaining since he was too busy drooling over the boy’s Cute and Adorable features. Ever since that day, Ten was following Winwin everywhere. Wherever the latter went, Ten was always behind. Ten accepted Winwin into his circle of friends with no hesitation or rules, unlike mark, Ten couldn’t and wouldn’t impossible Prank Winwin or make fun of him.

 

And Ten absolutely wouldn’t let anyone make fun of Winwin. Even when Ten and his friends including Winwin goes out to party, he always keeps Winwin by the corner of the club and never allowing him to drink or anything. Drinking was bad, and Ten didn’t want Winwin to be ruined.

 

Even when Ten and his friends took some drugs. Ten always made sure that Winwin wouldn’t take one with them. He would just let the latter stare or making him occupied with a task or anything.

“But!” Winwin begun and Ten shook his head in disapproval and said,

“I’ll come over to your house now, only if I myself approved will you get out of the house, got me?” Ten asked as he took his jacket and began walking outside. Just when he got out of the house, few droplets of Rain fell and Ten snarled in disapproval.

It wasn’t a downpour thank god. Just a small droplet of water every forty second.

 

“Hey?” Ten checked to see if Winwin was still in the other line with him, which thankfully he was, and replied back after a few coughing fits.

“Don’t talk, I’ll come over right now.” Ten assured Winwin as he made his way to his house in the empty streets. Just when Ten rounded a corner did he felt someone was walking behind him. Ten hurriedly looked back only to be met with nothing.

Ten shrugged the strange feeling and continued to walk, but this time, he actually managed to hear some footsteps and he swore that if he turned around and was met by that tall freak Johnny-

 

“Hey!” Ten shouted as soon as he turned around and saw a man a few steps behind him. He looked creepier than Johnny. At least in terms of looks. The man smirked and Ten eyed him up and down.

 

Shit, the man was also tall and had them muscles here and there, Ten could make their shapes through the thin T-shirt the man was wearing.

“I’m not gay! In case you were wondering!” Ten shouted again and the man only got closer to him. There’s no way in hell would Ten back away from him. Ten was a fighter, and if anything, Ten would beat the crap out of this man if he did anything stupid to him.

The man said nothing as he reached his right hand over to Ten which the latter immediately swatted it away in anger,

 

“Don’t fucking touch me” Ten threatened and The man reached out for Ten again and just when ten swatted his hand again the guy swiftly held his wrists up and Ten squirmed in pain as the grip around his wrist tightened. Shit, the man was way stronger than Ten. It isn’t even funny.

 

 

“Pretty boy, why are you alone?” The man asked and Ten was having a crisis getting his hands out of the man’s grip. “You fucker!” Ten spat as he looked at the man with enraged eyes.

 

“I’m not hommo you fucker! Go find a guy to entertain yourself with!” Ten shouted and the man’s eyes sparkled,

 

“Oh I think I found the right guy to entertain myself with,” The man eyed Ten up and down and then hummed in satisfaction. Ten’s whole body shivered in Half Fear Half disgust. This was really disgusting and wrong on so many levels.

 

“What are you doing?” A voice sounded from behind Ten and the man looked past Ten with an annoyed expression. Ten actually recognized that voice, but he dared to say that he doesn’t remember the owner of it. Just as Ten’s head turned slightly so that he can caught a glimpse of the Guy’s face, His breath hitched as he stared right at,

 

“Taeyong” He breathed the other’s name and then Taeyong stepped closer only to place a hand on the man’s right shoulder. He seemed to be gripping it but Ten couldn’t really tell how hard his grip were until he saw the pained expression the man held, causing him to let go of Ten and running towards the other side of the road, away from Ten and Taeyong.

 

Ten almost immediately turned to face Taeyong as he rubbed on his own bruised Wrist.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ten asked defensively and Taeyong shook his head as he responded,

 

“I was out to buy dinner.” And then he gestured at the McDonald’s bag he was holding on his left hand. Ten then felt dumbfounded as he muttered a small and almost audible ‘Oh’. And then the awkward silence begun. Ten shifted his weight from one leg to another as he kept staring at the ground.

 

“Want me to walk you home?” Taeyong asked and Ten immediately refused his invitation. “I-It’s fine… sorry for causing trouble…” Ten said in a soft voice before he began running down the street to Winwin’s house direction.  

 

After finally arriving at Winwin’s house, Ten took the liberty of giving himself a five minutes break before he finally knocked the door. To Ten’s dismay, no one opened the door.

 

Nor did any commotion was heard from inside. Ten’s left hand reached the back of his left pocket as he pulled his wallet out. From there, he took a key which had the Letter, “W”. Ten reached for the door key hole and with a twist he opened the house’s front door.

 

Ten locked the door behind him and went straight for Winwin’s room. When he got there. He wasted no time in opening the door only to find his little angel, asleep.

 

A wide smile appeared on Ten’s face as he took in the sight of his sleeping angel.

Ten neared the bed and crouched down so that he could be on the same level as Winwin’s face. Just when he was about to wake him up, Ten realized that he carried nothing for the younger.

Silently retreating back on his tracks, Ten stepped out of Winwin’s room and sprinted downstairs only to head for the kitchen.

 

Ten knew from the moment no one opened the door for him, that Winwin was alone in house and thus, his parents weren’t there.

But it wasn’t like it was Ten’s first time in here, he had been here so many times that he knew which thing is placed where.

 

Almost counting through the thirty minutes, Ten was finally done with the vegetables soup.

With a satisfied smile, he walked back to the room which he left the door open for himself to get in easily, and actually took the liberty of placing the soup he made on Winwin’s nightstand.

 

Ten crouched down again and gently placed his left hand on Winwin’s right cheek and caressed it.

 

“Sicheng...” Ten called out for Winwin’s real name and the latter slowly stirred awake. Ten repeated the same process for a total of three times until finally Winwin opened his eyes and smiled a sleepy smile when he saw Ten.

“T-Ten…” Winwin muttered and the other smiled,

 

“Sicheng… you have a fever, you’re still sick” Ten stated worriedly and Winwin waved him off with a sloppy grin,

“I’m fine…”

 

“Sicheng! You’re not going to school tomorrow and that’s final!” Ten shouted as anger invaded his system. There was no way he would let Winwin tire himself more. He loved Winwin more than that.

Winwin smiled as he reached a hand out for Ten to hold, to which the latter immediately responded by holding it tightly.

 

The blonde haired boy whispered, “Will you stay with me?”

 

To which Ten responded with a soft smile and said,

 

“How could I not?”

 

Later that night, Ten spent the rest of his day at Winwin’s.

Winwin explained that his parents will be back tomorrow at evening in case Ten was wondering. Ten slept next to Winwin that night as the last thing he saw or felt was his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Ten lazily reached out for it and with a swift movement he unlocked his phone only to see a message from his mother saying,

 

_“Get back early tomorrow! We are having dinner with the Bakers! Don’t let me face fall!”_

 

\----

A/N:

Hello guys!!!!! how are ya?! I'm back with chapter two!!! whoohoo!

i hope you liked the first chapter and this. but remember, this is only just the start. 

thank you soooooo much for commenting and i really love reading comments about your thoughts and what you are expecting to happen! so please comment! and see you next chapter~ bye~

ps.

please ignore my english mistakes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
